


Little Drop of Poison

by Elisheva_Nadir



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Self-Loathing, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisheva_Nadir/pseuds/Elisheva_Nadir
Summary: Hux, later, would rationalize the whole night down to stress and in the morning when they had quietly but awkwardly parted ways he would tell himself he allowed the Scavenger to go because he was still letting his cock do all the thinking. He vowed to himself that he would find a discreet bed partner to avoid ever letting something like that happen again.Rey had no excuses and was still trying to rationalize the next four times they crossed paths and fucked. After the seventh such meeting she stopped trying to find an answer, fearing that looking too deeply into it would only make her hate herself.





	Little Drop of Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I think Hux is the absolute worst so I don't know why I decided this was what I needed to write. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Rey had stumbled upon him by chance the first time. It was sheer luck and they had both been caught in a moment's weakness. Hux was barefoot and shirtless in his suite, affecting the faceless diplomat persona quite easily on another virtually inconsequential planet, although his new position as Admiral meant his face was anything but recognizable. Rey was fresh off a semi-successful mission and was expanding her comfort zone by trying to gather some intelligence off of relatively reliable chatter. What she ended up doing was having one too many glasses of liquid courage and stumbling - more like breaking into - the wrong room.

There had been a full 10 second pause while Hux had sized up the situation and Rey had sobered up rapidly before launching into action. Rey chalked it up to her fear and too much alcohol that made her go straight to hand-to-hand combat. Her lightsaber was forgotten and at some point one of them had actively stopped trying to murder the other.

The whole fiasco found the pair wrapped tightly around each other, breathing heavily, and staring a touch too intimately into each other's eyes. Rey would say that Hux moved to kiss her first and Hux would say that she was already grinding her cunt - his filthy word not hers - on his groin when they both decided to abandon reason and fuck like animals that first time on the floor of Hux's suite.

Hux, later, would rationalize the whole night down to stress and in the morning when they had quietly but awkwardly parted ways he would tell himself he allowed the Scavenger to go because he was still letting his cock do all the thinking. He vowed to himself that he would find a discreet bed partner to avoid ever letting something like that happen again.

Rey had no excuses and was still trying to rationalize the next four times they crossed paths and fucked. After the seventh such meeting she stopped trying to find an answer, fearing that looking too deeply into it would only make her hate herself.

Rey was trying to keep her breathing even but each thrust from Hux's hips made her stutter and she was nearly regretting agreeing to leave the lights on this time. The Admiral was quite fit for someone who schemed behind desks and consoles all the time so looking at his body as it worked above hers was no hardship. Rey just couldn't bear to look into the Admiral's eyes. Not when he looked as if she were his whole world. As if a simple kiss would bring him peace.

"Am I boring you?" Hux asked, his teeth clenching tightly as he stopped, pelvis flush against hers, his cock sheathed to the hilt inside of her. Hux dropped down to one elbow so that he could be closer, whispering to her as he spoke. "Where are you?" Hux asked, his eyes flicking all over her face before settling to her lips. Rey closed her own eyes briefly, biting down on her lower lip as she involuntarily squeezed around Hux's cock. She just needed an extra little push and she'd be there.

"I'm right here," Rey whispered back, purposefully squeezing around him this time, causing Hux to groan and grind slowly into her. The friction went straight from her clit to the back of her skull and Rey gave her own little groan.

"You're a million light years away, Rey. I can tell." Rey felt her brow furrow in annoyance, jerking her head aside as Hux lowered his face to hers as if he meant to kiss her. After the first time they'd had sex she had refused to kiss him during any of their subsequent rendezvous. Rey told herself she would never kiss a mouth that spouted such vile as the Admirals.

Hux's lips were soft against the spot just below her ear, the kiss he gave gentle as he slowly began to thrust into her once more.

"Look at me Rey," Hux said, giving her neck a quick kiss before leaning his head back far enough to see her face. Rey clenched her jaw, wrapping a leg around Hux's hip so she could pull him down to her.

"I'm close," Rey whispered, feeling her face flush in embarrassment at the admission. She didn't want to look at him, she just wanted to come.

"Look at me," Hux said again, giving the hollow of her throat a kiss. The lazy roll of Hux's hips was near torture as all Rey could feel was the thickness of him inside of her and the pressure against her clit miraculously muted because of how tight they were against each other. It was a pulse in the distance that she could feel, so close but not enough.

"Just… just fuck me," Rey bit out, a hand reaching out to grab the headboard while the other tangled with the short hair at the nape of Hux's neck.

"So impatient," Hux tutted and began sliding down her body, peppering kisses along her skin until he had his lips pressed below her navel. Rey gave a quiet whine at feeling Hux slip from inside her and finally looked down at his smug face as he inched his last few inches down so that his face was fully between her thighs.

Rey both hated and loved having the Admiral's mouth on her like this. It was too intimate, too giving. He never demanded she wrap her own lips around his cock and for that she was equal parts grateful and annoyed that he wasn't nearly as selfish as she had anticipated him being. He never wanted her on her hands and knees or flat on her stomach. He didn't grab a fistful of her hair while he drove his cock unrelentingly into her mouth. The Admiral always wanted to face her and the one concession had been their third meeting.

That meeting had been on a tropical planet, not unlike the one they were currently on, but it was more humid, more isolated. The hut they had sequestered themselves away in was just large enough for a table, two rickety chairs, and a bed but the view from the window out to the ocean had been beautiful. Rey had woken to the rising sun on her face, Hux curled around back, and they had fucked while lying on their sides like that. Watching the sun come up, holding each other so tight they had barely been able to move.

But now, here, on this other nameless planet where the room was bare except for the bed they lay on, Rey had no window to look out of. There was no distraction from the filthy things that Hux could do with his mouth, no bustling traffic outside to mask his groans or the sound of his middle and ring fingers thrusting into her.

"Tell me how much you want it," Hux panted, both hands now wrapped around her thighs so he could hold her steady. Rey glanced down at the Admiral, his face pinked and framed between her tan thighs, his red hair ruffled and looking all the more tousled as the light in the room dully glinted off the slick that painted his mouth, chin, and parts of his cheeks.

Rey slammed her head back on the pillow, covering her face with both hands and letting out a frustrated groan.

"I," Rey started and let out a long breath. In the heat of the moment she wasn't shy about using her words but this was different. She couldn't put her finger on it but this was most assuredly different.

"Tell me," Hux said again, dipping his head down once more so he could rub the flat of his tongue against her clit before pulling back. Rey bucked her hips at the touch but Hux held her fast and seemed to revel in the clamp of her thighs around his head and neck. "A few simple words, that's all I need," Hux murmured and pressed a quick kiss to one of her thighs.  
Rey tried to choke down the cry of frustration that seemed to rip its way out of her throat but only half succeeded.

"Stop stalling," Rey hissed and reached down to grab handfuls of the Admiral's hair, unsure if she wanted to pull him up or push his face back between her legs.

Hux just gave her a smirk, playfully pulling away from her before surging upwards so that he could press his lips against her ear.

"Come now, Rey, tell me, tell me and I'll stop teasing." Rey let out a low moan as Hux pressed the head of his cock at her entrance, just enough pressure to start sliding in but not enough at all.

Hux whispered, "Tell me," over and over a half dozen more times until Rey gave a loud exhale through her nose and then flipped them over so that Hux was on his back and she was astride him. Rey wasn't too fond of being on top sitting upright like she was because Hux always felt like he went too deep and Rey felt extra sore in the morning but she was done messing around.

Rey grabbed Hux's cock and slid down onto him, closing her eyes as she started a slow, gentle rhythm until she adjusted.

"I just want to fuck," Rey whispered, her eyes still closed as she fussed between reaching behind herself to brace her hands against Hux's thighs and bringing them forward to press against his chest. Neither position seemed to offer the optimal support and comfort that Rey wanted and finally Hux grasped both of her hands, locking their fingers together and tucking his elbows tight to his body to act as a brace.

Shocked, Rey opened her eyes to stare down at him. At the way his mouth had gone soft and his eyes were half-lidded, his brow creasing every odd thrust or so, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths.

"That's it, my girl," Hux said quietly, his head tipping back for a moment as he dug into the bed with his heels. Rey felt her body shiver at the praise and hated how it pulled her closer to orgasm. She could easily rip her hands away from his, either by brute strength or with the Force but she couldn't seem to will herself do it. The way their fingers were entwined, his much larger hands dwarfing hers, the strength he had has he gripped her, it felt intoxicating, it felt intimate.

Rey hated it and never wanted it to end.

"I could have you wrapped around me until the end of time," Hux said, his gaze almost dreamy as he stared up at Rey and Rey felt herself flush. She couldn't bear to look at him and so she closed her eyes again, tilting her head up but she knew that she wouldn't come in this position.

As if reading her thoughts, Hux moved and startled Rey so that she had to clutch his shoulders as he sat upright and wrapped his arms around her as he moved to his knees. Out of reflex, Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, their bodies pressed as close as could be and Hux began to thrust up into her.

Rey let out a low moan at the new angle as she felt her clit grind against Hux, there were sharper moments of pleasure that pulsed through her and she felt herself inch closer and closer to climax.

"I know what you think of me," Hux said, bringing his mouth close to her ear so that she could hear the way his breath stuttered as he thrust into her. "That you can't stand I'm not selfish when we're like this," Hux continued and Rey felt a thrill of shock course through her so quick and sudden that she wasn't sure she had come or not. He couldn't possibly know.

"Shut up," Rey said half-heartedly.

"The truth is, I still think you're rebel scum," Hux said, groaning as he felt Rey tighten around his cock involuntarily. "I think you and your little army should be burned from the galaxy for good." Hux began to thrust a little harder into Rey, his fingers almost digging into her skin where he held her. "But I will be damned if I wouldn't give up nearly anything to have you like this always," Hux groaned, his arms holding her tighter, his mouth moving from her ear to her neck, as if he was burying his face into her. "You are a poison I would gladly drink," Hux nearly whined, "My beautiful girl."

Rey gasped, caught by surprise as her orgasm suddenly washed over her. She cried out, her head tilted back as she grasped at Hux's back with one hand and with the other buried it into the thickness of his red hair. Her whole body pulsed in waves of tingling pleasure, Hux's now erratic thrusts making her jolt as the pleasure spiked at odd moments until she felt her body go lax and soft as Hux finally came. His cry was nearly silent like always and he curled himself tighter and tighter around Rey until she was pressed back into the bed.

They staid like that for some time, still wrapped around each other so tightly that Rey thought her legs might start to cramp. Hux seemed to collect himself just enough though to begin to pepper light kisses along her neck and collarbone, his big hands moving to sooth along the lines of her skin that he could reach until he had to uncurl from around her and stretched his tall frame beside her.

Rey turned her head just enough to be able to look into Hux's eyes, watching the way he let his gaze drift over her face and down her body before looking to her lips. Hux brought up a sluggish hand and gently tucked a lock of hair behind Rey's ear. She would have jerked away or batted at his hand if she'd had the energy or the sense to do it but everything felt extra slow and Rey couldn't quite figure out why she was so adverse to his gentleness in that moment.

"You make me lose my head," Hux whispered and moved to give her lips a light kiss before pulling away so he could rise from the bed and grab a cloth to help her clean up.

Rey felt her self-loathing rear its ugly head as she cleaned herself up and handed the cloth back to Hux for him to toss it into the hamper.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to beg you to come with me?" Rey asked, trying not to sound bitter.

"Goodness no," Hux said, his politician voice suddenly cropping up as he moved about the room to collect his things and fold them neatly atop the dresser in the room. "This is the part where we order room service, eat, nap, fuck some more, and then part ways."

"And then you ask me to come with you," Rey said flatly, staring up at the ceiling.

"My dear," Hux said, climbing onto the bed so he could lounge beside her again. "I would never want your kind to be a part of the First Order." Rey suddenly felt cold and drew her arms up to cover her chest, something that seemed to cause Hux a moment's pause as he went from moving to kiss her, to hovering his mouth just above hers.

"How can you fuck me if you hate me so?" Rey asked quietly, her gaze lowered so that she didn't have to look at his face.

"I don't hate you, my dear," Hux said just as quietly. "I'm utterly obsessed with you," He admitted and then kissed her. Rey turned her head away from him, withdrawing from the bed entirely and pulling her clothes on haphazardly as she found them.

"We're… we're never doing this again," Rey said, pulling her boots on a little too vigorously.

"You're equally obsessed with me," Hux said, seemingly ignoring her statement.

"I am not!" Rey said forcefully, feeling her cheeks turn red in anger. Somehow her communicator had been placed on the bedside table and when Rey stomped over to grab it Hux moved to grab her hand.

"Do you mean it?" Hux asked with what felt like too much sincerity. Rey paused a moment, she absolutely meant it, she was not obsessed with him. But then it clicked, Hux seemed genuinely concerned that this would be their last clandestine meeting.

"I mean it," Rey said firmly. Hux simply nodded for a moment before bringing her hand forward and gently kissing her palm.

"You were always a bright spot in what feels like an unrelenting drone of dull gray," Hux said and closed his eyes as he brought her hand up to cup his face. His eyes opened slowly but they were brighter now, sharp as they locked with Rey, any softness he had had was entirely gone.

"The next time we meet," Hux began, "I will either have you killed on sight or imprisoned and then killed." And as if he couldn't help himself, Hux stole one more quick kiss to the inside of her wrist before letting her go.

"Likewise," Rey said before heading to the door. She hesitated a moment, looking back at Hux and wondering why she had wasted all this time, why she had let him get under her skin. There was any number of people she could have fucked and yet she had chosen to keep going back to Hux.

"It doesn't have to make sense, my girl," Hux murmured from the bed, as if he was once again reading her thoughts.

Rey slammed the door on her way out, fiddling with her communicator as she warred within herself. _It did too have to make sense_. But then again, it really didn't.


End file.
